I'm Pregnant
by Oweny
Summary: Quand Nick fait croire à Jeff qu'il est enceinte juste pour prouver la naïveté de son petit ami.


**Ma première fanfic. Je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête et aussi parce que je m'ennuyais énormément. Perso je trouve ça nul. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes. **

* * *

« On pari que Jeff gobe n'importe quoi ! » Exclama Trent après une discussion interminable à propos de la naïveté du blond.

« Mais non. C'est juste qu'il ne réfléchit jamais. »

« A ce niveau là c'est même plus réfléchir ! Nick, il t'as cru quand tu lui à fait croire que tu allait jouer dans le prochain Seigneur Des Anneaux, ce qui est complètement con étant donné que les films ce sont arrêtés en 2003 ! »

« Ouais. Et alors ? J'aurais bien pu jouer Bilbo ! »

« C'est sûr. » Trent roula des yeux. « Tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'a lui faire croire à un truc de merde à Blondie. On verra si il est autant naïf que je te l'ai dit. »

« Deal. Mais quoi ? »

« Ch'pas. Un truc bien stupide. Sur ceux ! L'aventure m'attend ! »

« L'aventure ? »

« Hunter. »

« Ouch. Bonne chance ! » Sur ses mots, Trent tourna les talons avant de rejoindre Hunter dans son dortoir pour une remise en forme. Nick se leva. Il devait trouver une idée. Il fit son chemin jusqu'au dortoir de son petit ami. Quand une idée lui frappa à la tête. Il toqua à la porte d'un aire mollasse.

« Entrer ! » Cria Jeff, allongé sur son lit regardant Bob L'Éponge sur son ordinateur portable. Nick ouvrit la porte, s'assit à côté de Jeff.

« Bob L'Éponge ? Sérieux ? » Le blond le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mais Bob L'Éponge c'est le bien ! »

« Si tu veux. Mais pour l'instant, le bien attendra parce que j'ai à te parler. » Nick ferma l'ordinateur de Jeff, le posa sur la table de nuit, et se tourna face à Jeff. Il hésita un instant avant de prend la main du blond dans la sienne.

« Jeff. Je suis enceinte ... » Avoua le brun retenant les rires qui menaçaient de sortir. Le blond le regardait avec les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte.

« J'vais … êt-être papa... » Il baissa les yeux avant de regarder Nick à nouveaux. Avant que le plus petit puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva dans une étreinte serrée.

« C'est trop cool ! On va être papas ! » Il prit le visage de Nick entre ses mains. « Je veux que ce soit un garçon. Et-Et il sera beau, et gay. Beau et gay. Comme son père. Et-Et il m'appelleras Papa, et toi, tu serras Daddy. Il faut que je prévienne ma mère ! » Il se leva immédiatement et attrapa son téléphone. Il composa le numéro, et quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère répondit au bout du fil.

« Jeff ? » Dit-elle.

« Maman j'ai une grande nouvelle ! » Rétorqua-t-il tout éxité.

« A oui ? »

« Ouais ! Nick est enceinte ! Je vais être Papa ! C'est super ! » Mais avant que sa mère puise répondre, Jeff raccrocha le téléphone. Il regarda Nick et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'vais l'dire au Warblers ! » Il tourna aussi vite les talons. Il courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses amis. Il aperçue Trent et Hunter au loin. Il accéléra en leur direction.

« Trent. Hunter ! Devinez quoi ? »

« Tu va crever ? » Demanda Hunter en arquant un sourcil.

« Non ! Enfin. Je crois pas. »

« Merde. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais devoir encore supporter ta face à la Jesse McCartney et tes cheveux de pailles. »

« T'en as pas mare de jouer les trou du cul? »

« Um... Non. » Dit-il le visage orné d'un sourire satisfait.

« Bon, Jeff, c'est quoi la nouvelle ? » Demanda Trent.

« J'vais avoir un gosse! »

« De qui ? » Interrogea Hunter.

« Ben moi. Je vais avoir un bébé. »

« Non. Merci, j'avais compris trou duc. Mais t'est pas censé être gay toi ? »

« Si ! Je vais avoir un enfant avec Nick ! » Hunter et Trent le regardèrent avec le même visage surprit.

« Le pauvre. Ça me fait de la peine de voir des gens avec si peu de capacité mental. S'il vous plaît, aillez pitiez de lui. Il est encore moins intelligent qu'un alligator se fessant pénétrer par un hippopotame. Ou de La Petite Sirène. Ce qui revient un peu au même ... »

Trent arqua un sourcil. « Sérieux Hunt ? »

« Très. » Il regarda Jeff. « Félicitation Blondie ! » Jeff sourit.

0

Le soir venu. Jeff s'allongea sur son lit avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil. Il se réveilla quelques heures après. Il regarda son réveille. 3:00 AM. Il soupira, quand soudain quelque chose le frappa intérieurement. Les garçons ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte. Il relâcha sa tête sur son cousin. Oui, il était naïf, et stupide aussi.

Il se tourna face au mur et ferma les yeux. Il était aussi quasiment sûr qu'Arielle ne c'est pas faite pénétrer par un hippopotame.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. ~ Owen \o/**


End file.
